Dark Souls III
Dark Souls III (ダークソウルIII, Dāku Souru Surī) es un videojuego de rol-acción desarrollado por FromSoftware. Fue anunciado oficialmente el 15 de junio de 2015 en la E3. El juego fue lanzado para Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 y Xbox One el 24 de marzo de 2016 en Japón, y de manera mundial el 12 de abril del mismo año. Introducción Sí, en efecto. Se llama Lothric, donde convergen las tierras transitorias de los Señores de la Ceniza. Cuando viajan hacia el norte, los peregrinos descubren la verdad sobre las viejas historias. "La llama se apaga, y los Señores pierden sus tronos." Cuando el enlace del fuego peligra, la campana repica y los viejos Señores de la Ceniza abandonan sus tumbas. Aldrich, el Santo de la Oscuridad. La Legión de los no muertos de Farron, los Vigilantes del Abismo. Y el solitario señor de la Capital Profanada, Yhorm, el Gigante. Pero, en verdad... Los Señores abandonarán sus tronos, y los Latentes se alzarán. No muertos malditos y sin nombre que no merecen ni ser ceniza. Y así ocurre. Que la ceniza busca ascuas. Trama Situado en el reino de Lothric, el jugador tiene la tarea de sobrevivir a un apocalipsis que se aproxima, provocado por el conflicto entre la Era del Fuego y aquellos marcados con la Señal oscura, el clásico conflicto dado en las anteriores entregas de la saga. Para sobrevivir en este caso, el personaje del jugador deberá enfrentarse a los Señores de la Ceniza, héroes del pasado que enlazaron el Fuego. Jugabilidad Al igual que en Dark Souls II, está disponible el viaje rápido mediante hogueras desde el comienzo del juego siempre y cuando el personaje del jugador coloque la Espada en espiral en el Santuario de Enlace. El jugador puede reasignar los niveles de las estadísticas, así como re-configurar el personaje con Rosaria, madre del renacer en la Catedral de la Oscuridad hasta cinco veces por partida. El NJ+ (Nuevo Juego+) regresa. Después de que el jugador ha terminado el juego, el jugador tiene la opción de iniciar una nueva partida inmediatamente o en un momento posterior a través de la hoguera en el Santuario de Enlace. El Nuevo Juego+ es opcional. El jugador conservará todo el equipo, atributos del personaje, y objetos consumibles con la excepción de las llaves. La dificultad del juego se incrementa en cada NJ+, pero esto solo aplica hasta el NJ+7. La degradación de las armas es casi inexistente. Se ha añadido un sistema de Puntos de Concentración (PC), similar al encontrado en Demon's Souls, esto aplica a las habilidades de las armas y el lanzamiento de conjuros. La barra de PC puede ser rellenada descansando en una hoguera o bebiendo del Frasco de estus de ceniza. Un sistema de Ascuas, similar a la mecánica de la Humanidad de Dark Souls, sustituye a la Efigie humana. Esto aumenta la salud del personaje del jugador en un 30% y le permite invocar a otros jugadores a su mundo. El jugador puede ser invadido mientras el jefe del área no haya sido derrotado. Sin embargo, ciertas señales de invocación hostiles pueden estar presentes en mundos donde el jefe del área ha sido derrotado. También es posible ser invadido por los Sabuesos de Farron en el Camino de los Sacrificios incluso si el jugador no está en "modo ascua". Requisitos (PC) Mínimos *'Sistema operativo': Windows 7 SP1 64bit - Windows 8.1 64bit - Windows 10 64bit *'Procesador': Intel Core i3-2100 - AMD FX-6300 *'Memoria': 4 GB de RAM *'Tarjeta gráfica': NVIDIA GeForce GTX 750 Ti - ATI Radeon HD 7950 *'Disco duro': 25 GB de espacio libre *DirectX 11 Recomendados *'Sistema operativo': Windows 7 SP1 64bit - Windows 8.1 64bit - Windows 10 64bit *'Procesador': Intel Core i7-3770 - AMD FX-8350 *'Memoria': 8 GB de RAM *'Tarjeta gráfica': NVIDIA GeForce GTX 970 - ATI Radeon R9 series *'Disco duro': 25 GB de espacio libre *DirectX 11 Galerías Dark Souls III.png DS3 LOGO.jpg DarkSouls3.png Tráiler cinemático Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 4 1434385742.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 5 1434385748.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 6 1434385754.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 7 1434385760.png vlcsnap-2016-03-01-21h10m40s276.png vlcsnap-2016-03-01-21h11m06s002.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 1 1434385725.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 8 1434385768.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 9 1434385775.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 2 1434385731.png Dark Souls 3 - E3 trailer screenshot 3 1434385736.png vlcsnap-2016-03-01-21h12m34s103.png Imágenes promocionales Dark Souls 3 - E3 screenshot 4 1434385717.jpg Dark Souls 3 - E3 screenshot 3 1434385711.jpg Dark Souls 3 - E3 screenshot 2 1434385705.jpg Dark Souls 3 - E3 screenshot 1 1434385700.jpg DS3-20.jpg DS3-131.jpg DS3-18.jpg DS3-25.jpg DS3-24.jpg DS3-21.jpg DS3-22.jpg DS3-23.jpg iJFATVN.jpg Iudex Gundyr battles player to test their worth-noscale.jpg Mercenary overlooking Firelink Shrine-noscale.jpg vykHecgh.jpg 0auiHE4h.jpg D9oB4Dnh.jpg XyfHUWlh.jpg 12496315 1038977559508621 2385891191756464353 o.jpg 12768314 1038977539508623 5857296692765978705 o.jpg 10683698 1038977619508615 4458526776403668436 o.jpg 12795199 1038977632841947 4645945767863436306 o.jpg 12419106 1038977622841948 4350304307848995981 o.jpg 10371188 1038977649508612 9138821352126581009 o.jpg 12792393 1038977656175278 6876170262368711673 o.jpg 12496326 1038977662841944 2681758548193745139 o.jpg 12029774 1038977686175275 5563568366260097197 o.jpg 12768117 1038977689508608 2272609469077854001 o.jpg 12768334 1038977699508607 6924573483584811641 o.jpg 12764340 1038977722841938 2907046780173116724 o.jpg 12764732 1038977742841936 4172749969400088236 o.jpg 12764873 1038977732841937 5409824275529073889 o.jpg Arte conceptual Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 6.jpg|Bailarina del Valle Boreal Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 5.jpg|Cuervo Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 4.jpg|Caballero de Lothric Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 3.jpg|Alma de Cenizas Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks 2.jpg|Cementerio de Ceniza Dark Souls 3 - E3 artworks.jpg|Gran muro de Lothric 11836746 915985005141211 1968398882174124536 n.jpg|Clase Caballero DS3-15.jpg|Caballero Precursor DS3-14.jpg|Catedral de la Oscuridad DS3-16.jpg|Ciempiés de alcantarilla DS3-26.jpg|Capital Profanada Dirty beast known to dig up souls from underneath the swamp-noscale.jpg|Ghru Antiguo waxlady-noscale.jpg|Erudito del Gran Archivo oddman-noscale.jpg|Ludleth de Courland ClericDkS3.jpg|Clase Clérigo z7fmUe5h.jpg|Pico del Archidragón Dark-Souls-III 2016 03-01-16 027.jpg|Miserable Dark-Souls-III 2016 03-01-16 029.jpg|Torreón de Farron Tráilers en:Dark Souls III Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Dark Souls III